The Weasley Kid's Personality Traits
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: Ever wondered if the Weasley Kids have the same personality traits when they were little?
1. Charlie

**I'm not quite sure how good it is, considering I wrote it a long time ago so please bear with me(:**

"Charlie, it's time to come in." Molly called from the door leading out to the backyard.

"Not now, Mumma!" Charlie called back as he continued to play his game of 'Explorer'.

"It's time to eat, if it's still light out you can finish your game after dinner." Molly replied. Being the typical 5 year old that Charlie was, he didn't listen to his mum. "Why do you have to be so much like your father?" She added, more to herself then to Charlie as she walked outside and picked him up, setting him on her hip.

"I'm not like Daddy, Mumma." Charlie said as he wiped his dirty hands all over his face. Molly chuckled quietly to herself and kissed Charlie on the crown of his head,

"Let's get you cleaned up. We don't want a dirty 5 year old sitting with us, now do we?" Molly asked.

"I like being dirty though." Charlie said as he nuzzled his mum's chest.

"I know you do, honey." She said, "But you need to be clean for dinner."

"That isn't fair!" Charlie whined as he cuddled close to his mum.

"Yes it is, love." Molly said as she made her way inside and walked up the stairs to get a clean pair of clothes for Charlie, "You tired yourself out, didn't you?" She added as she noticed Charlie's eyes droop.

"I'm not tired." Charlie said as he nodded his head.

"Ok, if you say so." Molly replied as she set Charlie down in his room and went to get a fresh pair of clothes. Knowing that she had a very stubborn kid, Molly didn't want to argue with her second eldest son. Charlie took a seat on the floor as Molly rummaged through his drawers to find pajamas. "Ok time to take your clothes off, sweetheart." She said as she took a seat next to Charlie. Charlie reluctantly did as his mum told him and took his crocodile shirt off, setting it down next to him. "Ok, stand up." She added after pulling his pajama shirt over his head. Again, Charlie stood up reluctantly and took his pants off, setting it on top of his crocodile shirt. Molly put the pajama bottoms over Charlie's legs and stood him up so she could pull his pants up, "Ok, lets go wash your face and hands." She said once she got Charlie's pants on. Molly stood up and once again picked Charlie up, setting him on her hip. On the way to the bathroom, she stopped at the cupboard were she kept all the towels, pulled out a washcloth and walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, she set Charlie down on the counter and let the warm water run,

"Mumma! That's a dragon!" Charlie said excitedly as he looked down at his pajama top.

"That is a dragon." Molly replied as she wrapped her arms around Charlie and hugged him, kissing the top of his head lightly. "Do you like dragons?" She added, already knowing the answer.

"I do mumma! They're big and they can knock things down!" Charlie said, the excitement still evident in his voice.

"Tell me once again, how big they are." Molly said as she pulled away from Charlie and smiled at him.

"They're this big!" Charlie replied as he spread his arms out as wide as he could. Molly chuckled as she put her hand under the running water, checking if it was warm yet. Feeling that it was, she took the washcloth, put it under the warm water and wiped Charlie's dirty face,

"Am I clean, mumma?" Charlie asked as she finished doing so.

"You are very clean." Molly said as she picked Charlie up, "Are you ready for dinner, love?" She added as he wrapped his legs around Molly's waist, getting a nod in response. Making her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs, Molly walked into the kitchen to find Bill and Percy already sitting at the table with their food served,

"Surprise!" She heard Arthur say as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Bill told me that you were cleaning Charlie up so I decided that I would get them their food."

"Thank you, love." Molly replied as she set Charlie down on his chair and made her way to the counter.

"Let me do that for you, Molly. You do it every night." Arthur said before Molly could put food on Charlie's plate. Molly would never admit it, but she was happy that Arthur was willing to help her that night so she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you, Arthur." She said as she pulled away from their loving embrace.

"You're welcome, Molls." He replied, "Now go sit with your boys." Molly gave Arthur another quick kiss and walked back to the table, sitting in between Percy's high chair and Bill. Seconds after she sat down in her chair the one-year-old Percy started crying, so she stood back up and picked him up from his high chair.

"Let me take him while you eat, Molly." Arthur offered as he brought over both her's and Charlie's plate to the table.

"I got him." Molly replied as she bounced Percy up and down. Percy quieted down within minutes of her bouncing and cooing him but instead of putting him back into his high chair, Molly decided to sit him in her lap.

"Charlie, why aren't you eating?" She asked after she took a bit of her food.

"I wanna go play with my friend." Charlie replied as he continued to look at his untouched food.

"Who's your friend, Charlie?" Arthur asked as he gave Molly a quizzical look.

"His imaginary friend." Molly mouthed as she took another bite.

"His name is Elliot, he's my pet dragon." Charlie replied as he looked over to Arthur.

"Oh, can I meet him?" Arthur asked.

"No, Elliot is invisible. He doesn't like to be seen."

"Ok, you can go see Elliot after you finish your dinner, k?" Arthur promised. Charlie immediately smiled and picked up his fork, scooping food into his mouth. After everyone finished their dinner, Charlie immediately ran to the back door and opened it,

"Wait, Charlie. I'm going to clean the kitchen up and then we can go out." Molly said before Charlie could run out the door. Being darker outside then it was earlier; Molly didn't want Charlie to go out alone, especially now that there was a war going on.

"Can Daddy go out with me?" Charlie whined.

"Daddy's putting Percy to sleep. But if you help me, you will be able to go play with Elliot sooner." Within minutes both Molly and Charlie had the dishes cleaning themselves and the kitchen mess-less.

"Ok, lets go mumma!" Charlie said as he took Molly's hand and pulled her towards the door. Seeing that Charlie was tired, Molly scooped him up into her arms and tickled him,

"It's time for you to go to bed, love." Charlie rubbed his eyes slightly after he let out a little giggle and said,

"I'm not tired though mumma."

"You look tired, lets go say goodnight to Elliot and then I'll put you to bed."

"That's not fair!" Charlie whined.

"It's your bed time." Molly said as she walked outside. "Awe, come on Charlie. It's getting dark out here anyways." She added as Charlie crossed his arms across his chest.

"But I want to play with Elliot!" Charlie protested.

"You can play with him tomorrow, now it's time to say goodnight."

"I don't want to say goodnight to him." Charlie said bitterly.

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't here. He's mad at you for not letting me play with him."

"Tell him that you will play with him tomorrow." Knowing that he wouldn't win this argument, Charlie closed his eyes tightly and moved his lips like he was talking.

"Ok, I told him." Charlie said as he cuddled up close to his mum for heat. Molly smiled down at her sleepy five-year-old, kissed the top of his head and walked back into the house, making sure to lock the door behind her. As Molly made her way up the stairs, Charlie wrapped his arms around Molly's neck and rested his head on her shoulder,

"I love you, mumma." He said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too, sweetie." Molly replied as she made her way to the floor were Charlie's room was and walked towards it. Once inside, she walked over to Charlie's bed, pulled the covers back and laid him down, "Goodnight, Charlie." She added as she kissed the top of Charlie's head again. Being pulled away from the heat of Molly's body, Charlie started to whimper,

"Don't go!" He said as he patted the bed next to him, "I want you to sleep with me mumma."

"Ok, only for a few minutes." Molly replied as sat on the bed and scooted down under the blankets. Charlie cuddled up close to Molly's ample bosom and started to drift off to sleep. "I love you, Charlie." She added quietly as she kissed Charlie's head. Within minutes, both Molly and Charlie were sleeping.

**As we all know, Charlie does stuff with dragons for a living so by playing 'Explorer' I was trying to make it seem like he's adventurous and I don't really need to explain the pet dragon lol. But I was also trying to make it seem like he's stubborn.**


	2. Ron

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Molly asked her baby boy after she felt him run into her legs and hug them tightly. "Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart." She added when Ron didn't answer. Picking him up, she felt Ron dig his face deep into her chest and start to cry.

"They're making fun of me." Four-year-old Ron finally mumbled into his mum's chest after his sobs died down.

"Who's making fun of you, sweetheart?"

"Bill and Charlie." Ron said, quieter then before. Molly walked over to the sofa and took a seat, placing Ron so he was facing her on her lap.

"Now, why are they making fun of you?" Molly asked as she wiped the tears off of Ron's cheeks.

"B-because there's a monster in my room." Ron stuttered, trying to keep himself from crying again.

"What kind of monster?" Molly asked as Ron looked up at her with tear-infested eyes.

"It's big and has a lot of legs." Ron replied as he curdled into Molly's chest and covered his eyes, trying to get the images of the spider out of his head.

"Let's go check this many legged creature out." Molly said, a bit curious as to what this thing was. She stood up, sat Ron on her hip and walked up the stairs.

"No, mummy! It's scary!" Ron whined.

"Ok, then you don't have to look at it." Molly said as she kissed Ron's forehead. When Ron saw that they were close to his room, he immediately dug his face into Molly's chest again.

"Mummy, it's going to hurt you!" Ron said a bit muffled from speaking into his mum's chest.

"It won't hurt me, Ronikins. I promise." Molly replied as she looked around Ron's room. "I don't see anything, honey." She added once she noticed that there wasn't anything scary in the room. Hearing what Molly had just said, Ron moved his head from his mum's chest and looked around the room timidly.

"It was right there though, Mummy!" Ron whined as he pointed to the teddy bear on his bed.

"Teddy?" Molly asked, making sure that Ron was pointing to his teddy bear and nothing else.

"Yeah, Teddy was the scary thing!" Ron said as he continued to whine.

"Fred! George!" Molly called after she heard a few muffled laughs from behind the door. As both twins walked in from outside the door, they looked at the floor knowing that their mum had caught them red handed.

"Did you turn Teddy into a spider?" Molly asked them. Both twins looked up with a smirk on their face,

"It wasn't us mummy." Fred said as he put on his fake pout.

"Yeah, mumma it wasn't us." George chorused as he also put on his fake pout, being a little bit more successful then Fred.

"It was them, mummy!" Ron said as he pointed his tiny finger at Fred and George. Ron then got a glare from both of the twins making him turn his head so it was digging into Molly's chest.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking!" Molly practically yelled. "You scared the living daylights out of your little brother!"

"We didn't mean to mumma." George whispered as he walked over to Molly and hugged her waist.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to scare him." Fred echoed as he did the same as George.

"Just apologize to your brother and I'll figure out your punishment later." Molly said, not able to take what her twin boys were doing.

"Sorry, Ron." Both Fred and George said at the same time before they pulled away from hugging their mum.

"Now lets go see if Daddy's home." Molly said before anything more was said and with that Molly and her three youngest boys made their way downstairs.

**This is, in my opinion, better written then Bill but I'm still not quite sure how good it is(:**


	3. Percy

"Percy, sweetheart, I'm trying to cook dinner." Molly stated after her five-year-old son walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"I know Mummy but Bill and Charlie are making fun of me." Percy replied as he stretched his arms out towards his mum, indicating that he wanted her to pick him up.

"Now why are they doing that, love?" Molly asked as she scooped Percy up and set him on her hip.

"Because I told them not to hit each other." Percy replied as he cuddled close to the side of her chest.

"That's not very nice, is it?" Molly asked as she kissed Percy's head, "Just stay here with Mummy and I'll punish them later, ok, sweetheart?"

"Ok, Mummy." Percy replied as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I love you." He added quietly as he let his finger drift towards his mouth.

"I love you too, Perce." Molly replied as she smiled proudly at her third eldest son, letting her hand drift to her swollen stomach as she felt a kick. "Do you wanna feel baby Ginevra kick, love?" She added as she took Percy's small hand into hers and brought it to her stomach, getting a small giggle in response.

"I like when she kicks." Percy stated as he cuddled even closer to his mum.

"I like it when she kicks too." Molly repeated as she let Percy poke his hand under her shirt and rub her bare tummy.

"How much longer until Ginny arrives, Mummy?" Percy asked as he let his hand rest in the middle of his mum's stomach.

"Not for a while, love." Molly chuckled as she rested her hand on top of Percy's, kissing his head softly.

"I want her to come now." Percy whined.

"So do I, sweetheart, but she still needs to grow inside of Mummy's tummy."

"Your tummy's really big though." Percy stated as he looked up at his mum.

"I know it is, love. But it has to get bigger." Molly said as she a laugh exit her mouth.

"How much bigger?" Percy asked, his learning instinct taking over.

"It'll be out to here." Molly replied as she sat Percy down on the counter and showed him how big her stomach will get.

"That's a big tummy." Percy noted, getting a giggle from Molly in response.

"It's very big." Molly replied as she kissed Percy on the head, "Now go get your brothers, it's time for dinner." She added as she set Percy on the floor. Following his mum's orders, Percy ran up the stairs and got his four brothers. The rest of the night seemed to fly by as the Weasley clan shared a few memories with their mum.

**So Percy is suppose to be the 'tattler' and 'Mummy's boy'. I know 'Mummy's boy' isn't the first thing that comes to people's mind when they think of Percy because of wat he did but I've always considered him to be a 'Mummy's boy' when he was little.**


	4. Ginny

"Ginny, can you please fall asleep for Mummy?" Molly whined late one night as she bounced her crying four-month-old daughter around the living room. "Let's try feeding you." She added thoughtfully after a few minutes as she made her way over to the couch, thinking that she might still be hungry. Once sitting down comfortably, she unbuttoned her blouse and attached Ginny to her breast. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, why is it that I can get you to eat a half hour after I feed you but can't get you to fall asleep when it's your bed time!" She said when she felt the familiar tug of her breast.

After a slight popping noise, and shuffling in the kitchen, Molly heard her husband call,

"Mollywobbles, I'm home!"

"I'm in here with your restless daughter, love." Molly called back as she looked up from her beautiful baby girl. Walking into the living room and noticing Ginny sucking at his wife's breast, Arthur asked,

"Shouldn't she be asleep?"

"Yeah, but she's having a hard time sleeping." Molly replied as she watched her husband of 12 years walk towards her, a smile on her face the whole time. "Maybe she needs her Daddy to rock her to sleep." She added teasingly, knowing that her baby girl was a daddy's girl.

"Hey, you had your fun when the boys wouldn't fall asleep for me and they would for you." Arthur stated as he leaned over and kissed his wife, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I know, I know. It's just hard seeing the daughter I've always wanted not be a mummy's girl." Molly replied as she unattached Ginny from her breast and handed her to Arthur.  
"Try having that happen to you six times." Arthur said distantly as he took Ginny into his arms and cuddled her close to his chest, pride appearing on his face as soon as she smiled up at him. Wanting to see her husband interact with the youngest arrival in the Weasley clan, Molly stood up, walked closer to her husband and peered down at Ginny, a proud smile appearing on her face almost immediately.

"She's in love with you, sweetheart." Molly stated lovingly as she pulled her gaze away from Ginny and looked up at Arthur.

"_I'm_ in love with _her_." Arthur replied quietly as he started to rock Ginny back and forth in a slow motion, humming quietly for more affect. Within minutes, Ginny was fast asleep, softly snoring as she cuddled even closer to her father's chest.

"Told you she's a daddy's girl." Molly stated matter-of-factly before kissing Arthur on the cheek affectionately.


End file.
